Dealing With Change
by hilarryousmefics
Summary: This was actually for the third day of SOMA NSFW Week and I collaborated with one of my friends who would rather stay anonymous...for the time being. P.S. THIS IS NOT MY PARTICULAR DAY 3 OF SOMA NSFW WEEK. MINE HAS STRIPPERS. AND BEYONCE. AND PRETTY DRESSES. P.S.S. For this situation OC stands for 'original cunt'. P.S.S.S. It gets a little bisexual at one point.
1. The Day He Came

"Maka?" Soul poked his head in the kitchen, looking for his girlfriend. "Maka?" He called again, looking in another room of the apartment. Walking about, he found his way to the living room, finding to his surprise someone besides his favorite person in the universe sitting on his sofa. "You're not Maka." He said locking eyes with the man sitting in his sitting room.

"Nope." He replied, taking his feet off the the coffee table. "I'm David Thomson. I'm actually here waiting for her now. She told me to just let myself in." The two men looked each other awkwardly in the eyes for a moment. Soul looked away first.

"How do you know Maka?" He finally asked, starting to resent the fact that his girlfriend had a random man in his abode. David stood up, sensing Soul's distress and tried to quell him.

"I'm here to help her out with her taxes."

"Taxes?"

"Yeah, taxes."

"She's nineteen. What fucking taxes would she have?"

"Oh, uh, ok. I'm not actually here for taxes."

Souls hands curled into fists, enraged and confused at the strange man in the house.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed, glaring at David who didn't understand Soul's distinct and sudden hatred. Suddenly Maka, the woman of the hour casually strolled into the living room coming home.

"Oh, you're home early." She said, exuding the essence of nonchalance. Soul was lost in anger and confusion.

"Maka," He sighed, fighting off the urge to yell at her for being so goddamn calm when there was a strange, lying man named David in their house. "What the hell, is going on?" Maka sighed and looked soul, she was bored and amused with him at this point.

"That's David." She cooed, "He and I used to date."

Souls jaw dropped, along with the bottom of his entire universe. _Why was Maka's ex even here? Why was she so calm? And why the hell was he waiting in their apartment for her to get home? And why the hell did he have to be at least a head and a half taller than him?_! All these questions and more lingered in the back, and very front of Soul's mind. Maka looked as if she couldn't care less.

"Maka?" he demanded, enraged by her calm demure. "Dafuq is dis?" Maka rolled her eyes.

" 'dis' is David. He's my ex-boyfriend, and he's staying with us for a few days." David looked at the couple awkwardly, upset by the little spat. He and Maka never fought like that. He and Maka worked well together. It was about time that he got her back once and for all. She deserved someone who actually _could _file taxes if he wanted to.

Soul glared at both of them, wanting to turn on his heel and storm off, but also not wanting to leave those two alone together. How dare he be taller than him? In his own house no less!

"David, would you let us step into the kitchen just a sec?" Asked Maka in a fake cheerful tune that told Soul he was in trouble. David knew that tone, and almost couldn't keep his pleased smile on the inside. At this rate, she was already his again.

In the other room, Soul looked as though he was going to have an asthma attack. He wasn't of course, but you get the idea.

"What's your problem?" Maka chided, not understanding Souls attitude. He was acting like a child.

"I don't like you inviting your ex's over." He spat, hoping for it to make a mark. Unfortunately for Soul it didn't and fortunately for Maka she didn't notice.

"You're just going to have to deal for now. He's on shore leave from the navy and doesn't have anywhere else to go for now,it's only for a little while. He has to go back to sea in just a couple days." She said, trying to channel finality in her tone, but Soul wasn't buying it.

Blair came strolling in, as Maka left, scantily clad as always. Her pert figure sauntered in, hips swaying in each step.

"You know what they say," she giggled, "There's nothing more attractive than a man in uniform." Soul looked as though he would faint, but it would have to wait until he finished his stroke.


	2. Purest Form of Cuntiness

Soul awoke the aroma of pancakes. Maka must have been cooking for him to apologize for rocking his world like that. She was his and that was that. No need for tall, _dork_, and handsome to come sniffing around. But wait. Maka was laying right next to him.

Soul got up, walking towards the kitchen, only to be awarded with the sight of David, the evil one, cooking in _his_ apron. David turned, giving Soul a slight grin.

"What the hell?" Soul demanded in a hushed voice and screaming frame of mind. David didn't bother to reply, and toppled a second fluffy breakfast treat on plate deemed for Maka.

"Good morning, Soul." He finally said, in a cheer that betrayed true emotions. David was at his best in the morning, Soul however, was practically undead.

"Look," Soul began, his dark circles highlighting his dark and sleepy state. "I don't care who you were or who you are to Maka. You can't stay here." He finished, a look of victory in his gloomy eyes. David however wasn't phased at all.

"I'm busy making pancakes for Maka, if you have an issue, I would prefer you save it until both of us have had a spot of coffee."

Soul hadn't noticed before, but the smell of creamy french vanilla was wafting through the air, giving the whole affair a different tune to the scent.

"Listen, maybe I was a bit rough before. You can stay." He finally said, allowing himself to give a little kindness to the the strange man in his kitchen, in his apron, cooking his girlfriend some ungodly yummy looking pancakes. David looked him over incredulously.

"As if I need permission from you." He muttered the words but they came out clear, smacking Soul in the face.

"You what?!"

"Oh, and don't eat those pancakes." David added, not bothering to look at his white haired counterpart as he poured more of the the batter of the gods onto the awaiting frying pan. Soul shoved a thick sheet of David's creation down his mouth, attempting to show off his disrespect.

"I told you not to eat those."

"Fuck you."

"You know why?"

"Fuck. You."

"Those have Maka's estrogen supplements in them." Soul's eyes suddenly widened as he ran to the sink to void his gut "I was trying to make them easier for her to take. It makes her period lighter." He paused, "Of course ,you would know that if you two were engaged like we were."

Soul was in turmoil to say the least as he attempted to barf out the remaining bits of chewed up pancakes from his gullet.

"Just kidding." Soul bobbed his head up at David's new words.

"About what?" He demanded.

"Everything. Maka's only nineteen. Why the hell would she take estrogen?" Soul squinted his narrow eyes at the man in his kitchen, two years his senior.

"That was low." He growled. Not bothering to put any real effort into the anger this time, though he was far from defeated. David simply shrugged, returning to the stove top.

It was at this time that Maka's pale figure lumbered into the kitchen, swathed in a nightgown Soul had given her recently. Her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the ruined kitchen sink.

"Soul, what the hell?" She demanded, not fully awake. David took the moment and slid between them.

"Oh, him?" He asked, a fake sweetness in his tone. "He's not feeling so good." He added, gesturing to the angry mess that used to be our hero, Soul.

"Soul, why the shit would you puke in the sink and not the goddamn toilet?"

"Or trash." David chimed in, giving Maka one more reason to berate the snowy haired angel, Soul.

"Jesus Soul, you're cleaning that shit up." Maka concluded before shuffling back into bed, one hundred percent done before the day had even started.

David turned to Soul, smiling sweetly at his victim. He was still cooking sweet smelling things and brewing what to to be known as the nectar of the gods, or in other words, coffee. Soul couldn't stand the smug look on David's face and had to excuse himself, shuffling in much the same way that Maka had just demonstrated perfectly.

"_Hope you feel better" _David taunted from not too far behind. Soul was only willing let out a mild grumble in return before plopping down on the sofa.

Before too long, the sun had risen up further in the sky and Maka had risen with it. The light filtered through the lace white curtains and the blue sky fit peacefully behind the canopy of trees in the yard.

"Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked as she sat on the edge of the very same sofa that soul had not risen from for hours. His response was somewhat muffled by the floral print cushions, but was still clear enough.

"No, I'm fine Maka, what could possibly be wrong." The soft cushions must have filtered the tones in his voice as the sarcasm was clearly lost on Maka. She ran her fingers through her hair his white hair with her eyes soft and a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you for putting up with this." She murmured almost cooing in his ear, "I know you don't like change, so this must be hard for you. I appreciate the effort." She got up and left, walking into the adjoining kitchen. Soul suddenly felt guilty for the way he was acting towards the unwanted house guest.

Suddenly, the sound of tall, limber steps came over him. David, the owner of said steps, leaned down and muttered in a slick and muted tone.

"I'm getting Maka back, and there's nothing you can do about it." And with that, he continued walking towards the guest room, as if nothing had ever happened at all.


	3. Tossing and Turning

Soul rolled over in the night, thinking of what David had said. His voice was deep and husky and turned over in Souls mind as Soul turned over in his sheets, subsequently stealing the covers from Maka. The event that was David was a perplexing one indeed. He was tall and slim with well kept, short brown hair with matching eyes. He was clean cut with a near constant and perfect shave and demure. With all his qualities, Soul could have even fell for tall stark and handsome had he been so inclined. Thoughts kept soul rolling as he wondered all night about Maka's inclinations.

When morning came, it came hard and strong rousing the unhappy couple in their bed. One was wrapped tightly in a cocoon of blankets, the other simply freezing, toes stiff from a night without any sort of covering in the night. Soul turned to Maka, noting his error with a rush of anxiety. He, quick as he could, attempted to unroll himself and cover his loved one before she noticed, unfortunately, that was not what came to pass.

Head over heels, Soul ripped the sheets away all too quickly and slung himself over the edge, creating quite a ruckus. Maka awoke in a terrible fear.

"Soul!" She cried out, only having heard the thunk and seen the lack of a boyfriend in the bed.  
Soul laid on the hardwood floor in agony.

"Soul, what happened?" She demanded, startled and a little scared that he hadn't come back up just yet. "Soul?"


	4. Dreaming

David traced the back of hand across the edge of Maka's face.

"You're so beautiful." he said softly, turning his palm to caress the slender curve of her jaw. She crooned as a hand slide up the side of her thigh, pushing her robe gently to the side.

"David?" she asked, pausing as her face turned a cherry pink. "Be gentle? It's my first time." David smiled, taking her lips up to his, and then his to her forehead.

"I love you. Of course I'll treat you like the precious gift you are."

Maka beamed, eager in the moment. Her boyfriend was older, and more experienced, but kind and with good intent. Maka laid back on the satin sheeted bed in the motel the two of them had rented on another name. She smiled again, untying the robe to finally reveal what had been previously very well left to the imagination.

Two pert breasts fell free across her chest as Davids smooth skin pressed down upon hers. He looked into her eyes deeply, almost trying to look for something that he wasn't sure was there. He wanted to kiss her again, but he still wanted ogle her form. He controlled himself, allowing one hand to curl it's fingers into her hair, while the other trailed her milky curves, searching for a place to land. Grabbing into the curves of her tight, pale ass, he kissed her deeply, moving on to her neck, trailing kisses up and and down as he kneaded her soft flesh with his hand.

Soul pounded on the glass that separated him from the love of his life and the chance to stop her. She didn't seem to notice, or she didn't seem to care. Soul pounded a fist as he watched the man he had only recently started dating slowly enter his beloved girlfriend.

"Maka? Maka!"

She continued, accepting the kisses and the advances of David and his member, which was clearly larger than Soul's by almost comedic proportions.

"Oh my god. David. I."

Every word was a nail down the chalkboard in Soul's ears.

As he was lost in the effort to block out the sounds, he hadn't noticed when they shifted into another scenario completely. David sat at the edge of the bed, knees spread on the opposite sides of Maka.

"I don't really know what to do." She admitted reluctantly. He nodded in understanding and offered her his _sincerest _help.

"Take it into your mouth. Don't use teeth." He groaned as he obeyed. Soul was seething. "Now choke on it, whore."

Soul snapped up, pounded on the glass again.

"Maka!" He shouted again, but she still didn't seem to recognise his presence. She took David into her mouth again, trying not to cry. He grinned ruefully, grabbing again a fistful of hair, jerking her head down and up again forcefully and repeatedly. Soul's fist was nearly bleeding from punching and attacking the wall between him and his love.

David pulled Maka back one last time.

"Get ready for the money shot, bitch."

Darkness, and suddenly light.

Soul woke up on the sofa, Maka, cleaned faced leaning over him.

"Soul, baby?" His eyes were bleary, but he was clearly relieved. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely worried about him and his head injuries.

"Yeah," He paused, looking at her face and eyes, "I'm alright.". He faked a weak grin and sat up.

"Lay back down." She demanded, straddling his pride and joy while tearing off her button up shirt. "Don't you want me?" she said, low and seductive.

"Of course." She smiled at his reply, having lured him in.

"Would you do anything for me?" She asked, using the same tone that sounded raunchy and very sexy in his ears. The way that her small breasts were lifted and squeezed tightly into the lacy black bra was something that caused Soul to feel uncomfortable in the pants he still wore.

"Of course." She smiled almost sickly.

"I was hoping you would say that." David stepped from behind the sofa, wearing nothing but a towel covering his again, comedically sized manhood. Soul's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He tried to look away, but he couldn't help but take in the form of the the tall, tanned figure whose erect dick was currently draped in one of the plush towels form Maka's bathroom. He didn't want to admit it, but he almost wanted him.

Maka pressed into his chest, laying with her neck craned to kiss him. Her blond pony tales hanging down, tickling Soul's ears. Everything was perfect. The feel of her skin on his, the couch pressing up and their combined weighed down into it. Soul had forgotten the presence of the foreign invader. He was blissfully ignorant, until he felt a hand, slowly creeping up his leg, starting at the foot.

He exited the kiss, opening his eyes to stare at Maka, who was smiling at him impishly. She sat up again, sitting proudly atop the mound in Soul's pajamas.

"David and I would like to try something new." She said, buttering his ears with the tone of her vile, nasty words. "We want to incorporate you."

Soul recoiled instantly, sitting up again, suddenly finding himself at eye level with the massive member of the man he despised. He couldn't deny, that it looked somehow smooth, and yet intimidating. Again, he wouldn't admit to even himself that he might have wanted it.

Suddenly, the fist was again in someone's hair, but this time it was his. Maka made easy work of his boxers. He felt her nimble fingers, cradling, fondling and stimulating the lower region of his manhood. He could feel himself getting close, building quickly, too quickly. Again, with no prior warning, the hand in his hair tightened and pulled his attentions away from the wonderful feeling his girlfriend was giving him.

"Open up." A deep voice said. Of course it was David, and of course his voice was deeper than his. Soul didn't really want to, but he also couldn't help himself.

"That's perfect." David groaned, pulling Soul onto him. Of all the things Soul could have done, leaning in gratefully was not one that he expected himself to do. His junk lept in Maka's palm, as he took David into his mouth. He liked it, he wanted both of them.

"Do you like that?" David asked, smiling down cruelly. Soul didn't want to say anything.

"Well?" He demanded, tugging sharply on the fistful of his snowy hair.

"Yes." He couldn't believe he said it.

"Then say it, goddamn it." He pulled the hair stronger, threatening to uproot it.

"Yes, I fucking want it."

Maka laughed as her fiance pounded her ex-boyfriends face. Soul eventually finished as the two of them pushed him over the edge, and back into reality.

Soul woke up. Panting, breathing heavy on the floor of he and girlfriends floor.


	5. Dreadfully Awake

Soul pushed himself up off the floor, having remarkably not woken up his girlfriend. He padded out of the room almost silently. David's room was two doors down from theirs, separated from theirs by a bathroom. He quietly opened the door, peering his head in, afraid of what might happen next; but he had to know.

Following his head, his body toed it's way into the room. David slept stilly in his bed, his older face lined with time and troubles that Soul had yet to even think about. Leaning over him, he was conflicted. _Maybe it was just a dream, but what if it wasn't?_ His hand almost trembled as he reached for the collar of David's fine materialed pajamas. He lifted himself onto the bed, straddling the lower edge of David's chest. Before making their target, Soul's hands filled with rage, pulling the collar up violently and jerking the man awake.

"What?" He mumbled, still half asleep. Soul looked at him with hatred, suddenly forcing his his face onto David's.

It was hard and passionate and in the end, tasteless. Trying as much as he could, touching his tongue and lips to David's closed mouth still gave nothing to him. As he pulled back, he was both relieved and, in the darkest corner of his mind, he was maybe even a little disappointed.

"Soul, what the actual fuck?"

Soul said nothing as he dropped David's head without care back into the pillow.

"Soul, what the ever loving hell was that about?" he demanded "Soul, I came here for Maka, not you."

Soul looked at him coldly. "Maka doesn't want you."

"What? And you fucking do?" He demanded, poking holes in Soul's retort.

"That was nothing." Soul said, devoid of emotion. "Just an uncomfortable dream."

Soul turned on his heel, back to his room and back to Maka. He nuzzled into her neck and covered her luxuriously in covers. She moved back into him, a serene smile on her sleep ridden face.

"I love you." are the words she pushed passed her lips as Soul laid there with her.

"I love you too." he replied, faking sleep on his voice, when he was very, very awake.

He felt her curves as he ran a hand down the length of her body above the sheets, mapping the curve of her side. Her smile grew, having a lovely early morning. Soul tugged the sheet down, slowly revealing her her breasts, seeing them just as he remembered in the only part of the dream which he would care to remember.

He could tell she noticed, as the cherry parts of her rose to attention, betraying her secrecy of consciousness. Soul couldn't help but smile. He planted his lips on her neck, kissing lightly. Maka pushed him away, playfully grabbing his head before kissing him sweetly and smiling.

"Well you're excited this morning." She said, smiling still.

"You could say that." he said, and he was.

The three of them met again at the table, happily eating the breakfast that was reheated leftovers from the night before. Maka poked back into the kitchen, leaving the two to only eachothers' company.

"Alone again?" David said slyly, grinning like a cheshire cat. Soul didn't bother looking up from his until recently cold pizza.

"What, afraid to make a move because Maka might just catch you this time?" He demanded quietly, eyeing the kitchen entrance for a sign of the girl they both adored.

"Shut the fuck up, David." Soul finally said cooly. David was taken aback, unable to speak as Soul had finally stood up to something he had said.

Maka came back after the moment of silence.

"You guys are quiet." Maka commented, not noticing the tension between the two males at the table. She was getting annoyed at the obvious rigidity of the pair.

"Can't you two just fuck and get it over it with?"

"Soul tried kiss me this morning. Does that count?" He grinned like a cat that had very recently caught a struggling mouse in his trap. Soul kicked him under the table, but he only grinned wider.

"Soul?" Maka asked, looking at him incredulously. He didn't want to lie to Maka, so he didn't say anything at all. He picked at the pepperoni on his cold pizza. "Well?"

"I was just joking, Maka." Said David, interrupting the electric air between the two. "It was just a joke." Maka looked at him questioningly, but let it slide.

Soul glared at David, hanging on his words all over again. He hated that. David gave a condescending glance in Soul's direction, Soul on scowled back, despite David having been his saving grace less that seconds ago.


	6. Residual Damage

The rest of the day seemed to go on without much of a hitch. Aside from the taunting glances that bounced off of soul, nothing seemed to be terribly out of the ordinary. Maka say on the floral sofa, searching for something to watch. Soul sat beside her, holding her hand and running his thumb against her palm slowly. Occasionally trying eye contact with David to flaunt his innate privilege.

David sat with one foot resting on the knee of his opposite leg, reading the afternoon paper. Soul was unable to tell which annoyed him more, the fact that David happened to be someone who read the paper, or that David didn't even seem notice or care that he was getting to hold Maka while _he_ wasn't.

David flipped the page, still not bothering to look at either of them as he read. Soul was intent on finding out his game. _He has to have some kind of gimmick planned,_ Soul thought. _No one is that big of a dick and doesn't have something up their sleeves for the long haul. _

David paused for a moment in thought, and then got up to leave room, heading for the linoleum tiles of their yellow painted kitchen. Maka noticed his leaving wordlessly, which caused her curiosity to be mildly provoked.

"Where you going?" She asked, with no further intention behind the words. He turned around, smiling a little.

"Someone should probably get dinner on the table," He said, his face aglow with the thought of once again showing off his unusually impressive cooking skills. He paused. "Unless you're more hungry for take out?" He said the question, but both him and Maka knew it was a lighthearted challenge. She crinkled her nose, but after a moment's hesitation gave in.

"You're the master chef," She said, mocking defeat almost theatrically "My pallet is yours" She said with a sigh and a small smile that snuck across the pink lips of her mouth. Soul didn't like that one bit.

"I'm hungry for take out." He mumbled, more to his self than to anyone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said softly, but not so softly as to give any inclination that she might turn down one of the '_master chef's' _meals.

A few uncomfortable moments passed before Maka finally broke the silence by getting up and out from the soft depths of the floral couch.

"I'm gonna see if I can go help." She muttered, neither of them were ever really paying any attention to the television show for a while.


End file.
